In the end, I'm someone different
by TheYellowBunny
Summary: A chance to go to another prestigious school is being handed to Haruhi. By accepting it means she has to leave Ouran in favor of Cross Academy. What life awaits her there?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Why are rich people so noisy?" Haruhi wondered has she had to give up on the fifth study room she'd come across. She continued walking up to the top floor of the South Wing and down the corridor to the end of the North Hallway, searching for her last resort... The unused music room, also known as 'the third music room'.

She opened the door and what she found instead of an empty room was 'the Host Club'.

"Welcome!" They all said in unison expecting their first customer of the day.

"What?... It's only a guy!" The twins said in unison.

"There's no such thing, Hikaru, Kaoru. Men are also valuable customers." Tamaki said shushing the twins at the same time.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club scholarship student, Haruhi Fujioka." He said to Haruhi as she struggled to open the door and run away.

"How do you know my name?" She asked giving up on the door.

"It is my understanding that commoners would find it hard to fit into our elegant culture and that a scholarship student would need a lot of guts to make it let alone achieve anything." Kyoya replied.

"Thanks... I guess..." Haruhi said not too sure whether to take it as a compliment.

"That's right." Tamaki continued placing his arm around her shoulders "Even though you are the top student in our school, you are also the poorest. Probably poorer than a mouse."

"No need to make a big deal out of it..." Haruhi said.

"There is nothing wrong with poverty. You are in fact a hero. Hail the poor!" Tamaki then stated.

"Got to go. See y'all." Haruhi said walking back towards the door but she was once again pulled back.

"Hey, Haru-chan!" Hani said pulling her arm in a childish way "Is it true you're a hero? Did you get to save a princess?"

"I'm not a hero! I'm a scholar-... who are you calling to Haru-chan!?" Haruhi replied shouting.

"Waaaaa... He yelled at me..." Hani said running to Mori.

"However, I never expected the scholarship student to be gay." Tamaki commented.

"Gay?" Haruhi wondered not too sure she understood.

"Yosh, so what's your type? Wild man? Lolishota? Little devils? Cool type?" He then asked her.

"Eh?"

"Or would you rather try me?" He asked again, this time caressing her chin.

"What? No! Look, I was just trying to find some quiet place to study." She said pulling away from Tamaki and accidentally knocking over a vase from its pedestal. She tried to catch it but she wasn't fast enough and it broke as it hit the floor.

"Oh my, the vase by Rune we were planning to put up for auction..." Hikaru said.

"We so could have easily racked in 8 million yens." Kaoru added.

"8 MILLION YEN!" Haruhi shouted then slowly turning to them she said "…about paying for it?"

"Can you? You can't even afford our 300 thousands yen uniform." They replied in unison making her feel worse.

"What do we do Tamaki?" Kyoya then asked.

Totally changing his attitude, Tamaki replied: "You know the saying 'when in Rome do like romans do', well there is another one that says 'if you can't pay for it, pay it off with your body'. From today, you are the club's dog."

"What… I won't!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"You can't do anything. It's your fault that vase broke and you have to pay." Kyoya said smirking.

"My fault? You say this is my fault? You did not let me leave so it led to this event-" A girl cut Haruhi's explanation when she shouted,

"Haruhi Fujioka! There you are!" the girl then went to Haruhi and grabbed her arm. "The chairman was looking for you almost thirty minutes ago! Come on!" She said then pulled Haruhi out of the room.

The boys were left speechless.

"Well, boss. What about the vase?" The twins said when they broke out of their trance.

"Kyoya, cancel today's club activities. I'm going to my father." Tamaki stated before going out of the room.

"So what are we going to do about the vase?" Hani asked. Mori just gave him cake which he accepted greedily.

"I'm going to call someone who can piece it back together. Excuse me." Kyoya said leaving the room quietly.

"Huh." Hikaru said, also leaving, his brother following closely behind.

Mori and Hani continued eating the cake then also left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

****I forgot to put a disclaimer last chapter so yeah, here it is,

I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB AND VAMPIRE KNIGHT.

**Chapter 2**

"Haruhi! How have you been? Are you settling in comfortably?" The chairman asked Haruhi as she sat down.

"Uh… yes…" Haruhi muttered quietly, quite unnerved by the chairman's gaze. The chairman was staring at her as if he's _very _familiar with her.

"MmmMm." The chairman nodded,"Miss Fujioka, I called you here because a friend just called me."

Haruhi just stared at the chairman, not really sure how this is related to her.

"Well, he told me one of my students here in Ouran can go to his school just to test it out. All expenses paid and they are offering some advanced classes that are not offered here in Ouran. So I thought maybe someone who will benefit from all this will want to go there."

"So are you saying you want… me to go there?" Haruhi asked not really sure.

"I thought of Kyoya first. He is after all exceptional but… my son might need him. They're best friends after all. And I can't let my best student leave my sight" The chairman said, chuckling. Haruhi was a little miffed about that.

The chairman continued: "And then I thought of you, the only scholar here in Ouran. Exceptionally smart and dedicated to the academics, that you managed to pass and top Ouran's difficult entrance exams, you are the most suitable student to go to Cross Academy."

"Eh!" Haruhi exclaimed. "_The _Cross Academy?" Haruhi had dreamed of going there when she was a child but changed to Ouran because it's nearer and _slightly cheaper_ compared to Cross Academy.

"Yes. You see the chairman there is my close friend and it was his plan to let Ouran's students to go to Cross Academy. There is no competition between us nor do the students but it would be a great opportunity for you to go there as an exchange student."

Haruhi could not believe it but going to Cross Academy would be a great experience but it would also mean leaving her dad alone. Haruhi weighed the pros and cons before answering the chairman.

"Can I think about this some more?" Haruhi asked the chairman. The chairman nodded.

"Think about it carefully, miss Fujioka. I can only give you three days to answer before I pick another student." The chairman said gazing at her intently before turning back to his paperwork. Haruhi exited the room knowing she was dismissed and went home to talk to her father.

Meanwhile, Tamaki saw Haruhi Fujioka exit his father's office. He went in after knocking, not waiting for his father to respond. His father was immersed in his work that he did not notice Tamaki standing in front of his desk.

"Father." Tamaki said loud enough for his father to hear him. The chairman looked up from his work then smiled quickly.

"Tamaki!" His father exclaimed before hugging Tamaki overenthusiastically. He put Tamaki down and asked seriously,

"What brought you here?"

"It's about the new student-" Tamkai was cut off by his father.

"Ah! Haruhi Fujioka? Lovely girl, very smart…" The chairman said while rubbing his chin.

"Girl? What do you mean girl?" Tamaki exclaimed. "But he-she-he-sh…. has short hair and wears men's clothes" He blushed slightly.

"Yes, girl. Just because she has short hair doesn't mean she's a boy." The chairman said amused and annoyed at the same time at his son's idiocy. At that moment, his secretary informed him that he has a meeting. The chairman turned to his son.

"Well, work calls. Tamaki, you don't need to worry about her. She's going to be at another school anyway… I hope she agrees. It's good for her…" He said before turning to go out of his office.

"What? But Haruhi-" Tamaki started to tell him about the incident concerning the vase but the chairman shushed him.

"Don't worry about her." Yuzuru said and closed the door behind him. Tamaki was left there in the middle of the office, staring at his father's back.

Haruhi arrived at her home fairly quickly. To her surprise, she saw her father in the kitchen cooking something.

"Dad?" she said.

"Haruhi!" Ranka replied and hugged her daughter. "How was school?"

"It was fine. But dad, you're early today. What's up?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh no. Nothing's up. I thought I'd just drop by and see how you're doing." Ranka said with a smile. Haruhi nodded and walked towards her room but Ranka stppped her.

"Haruhi."

Haruhi slowly turned. Ranka was smiling.

"I heard you were offered a slot in Cross academy, correct?" Ranka said still smiling.

"But how…I-I-I hav-haven't…" Haruhi stammered, quite surprised at how her father knew this.

"Oh. You're principal called me just before you arrived. He said you are still thinking about it. I don't want to interfere with your decisions but Haruhi… chose the one that you think you will be happy in." Ranka said in a very fatherly way."It will help me be at ease if you are happy and safe." Haruhi hugged her father.

"I will, dad."


End file.
